


Tainted Things

by kanoitrace



Series: How Far We've Come [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Fallen Castiel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his fall, Castiel contemplates the snow while reminiscing on Heaven. He also contemplates Dean's disregard for the taint he brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and am making no monetary gains from this. It was written purely for enjoyment.

Every flake that landed on him burned at his skin, a haunting reminder of his humanity. The snow did, however, create a rather beautiful scene; he had to admit that much. It almost reminded him of a Heaven he once seen that belonged to an old Inuit woman. Her's had been much more spectacular, of course, and the cold had bothered him far less back then.

"Hey, Cas, what are you doing out here?"

Castiel turned to regard Dean dispassionately, watching as the hunter pushed aside a tree limb, dumping accumulated snow all across the ground. The irony of him disturbing something so pure was not lost on Castiel.

"I was merely admiring the snow covering the forestation," he answered.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Right... Well listen, we need to get moving. We got a lead on some demons close to Lucifer."

"Of course, Dean. My apologies," Castiel replied, turning to follow Dean back to the Impala.

"Cas, man, you need to be more aware of the weather," Dean said, dropping the fallen angel's trench coat over Castiel's shoulders. "You forgot that back at the hotel."

Castiel looked Dean in the eyes. "Thank you, Dean."

They stood staring at each other for a solid moment before Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Right... No problem. Now let's roll."

The hunter quickly turned and walked back the way he came, leaving dirty footprints in his wake.

How typical of Dean to not realize the way he tainted the pure things in life, and yet still, Castiel followed behind.


End file.
